Súper Mario Bros
by KYA Dark pkmn
Summary: Historia Completa por fin deejen reviews pliss
1. Presentacion especial

Súper Mario Bros 0 Presentación especial de los personajes

Mario El plomero que todos aman (bueno yo si)

Luigi Lo considero como otro de los mejores y el único hermano de Mario y juntos siempre vencen a Bowser

Amadores de Mario bros: YAY!!!!!

Bowser El "MALO" de la historia por así decirlo verdad

Odiadotes de Mario: YAY!!!

Baby bowser O (Junior como le quieran decir es igual) el pequeño Bowser con el insoportable Kamek

Amantes del mal: YAY!!! ¡! OH-UH!!

Kamek el insoportable magikoopa que ya le ha arruinado la vida a Yoshi y a Mario

Odiadores de Kamek: YAY

Kamy koopa La mamá de Kamek y ayudadora de Bowser

Odiadores de Bowser y compañía: YAY!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Yoshi un pequeño dinosaurio que le a ayudado a Mario y a Luigi en sus aventuras

Peach La princesa del Mushroom Kingdom la cual es capturada por Bowser y rescatada por Mario que ironía

Twink Una pequeña estrellita que visita a Peach en el primer juego de Paper Mario para Famicom (Nintendo en japonés) 64 y le ayuda a salir de los problemas que le da Bowser

Koopalings La verdad no se mucho de ellos pero si se sus nombres aquí les van

1.- Iggy

2.-Morton

3.-Lemmy

4.-Ludwig

5.-Roy

6.-Wendy

7.-Larry

Wario: Pues que puedo decir de el es otro enemigo letal de Mario y su Némesis

Amantes de Wario: YAY!!!!!


	2. El comienzo

Súper Mario Bros 1 El Comienzo

Esta historia tiene comienzo en el mushroom kingdom

Un día Mario estaba con Peach dando un tranquilo paseo

Y de un de repente empezó a llover.

Mario: Peach vamonos al castillo

Peach: OK

Pero nadie se esperaba lo ocurrido se puso

Oscuro y paso raptaron a Peach

Peach: Mario ayúdame

Bowser: Wahaha tengo a la princesa y no la podrás

Rescatar esta vez date por vencido Mario

Mario: Nunca

Y Mario fue por ayuda y encontró a Luigi.

Luigi: Mario por que tan aprisa

Mario: Bowser tiene a la princesa

Luigi: O no tenemos que rescatarla pero. No podremos nosotros solos vamos a buscar a yoshi

Mientras yoshi se encontraba en la yoshi's island

Yoshi: (yo yo yoshi) (traducción) Que estará asiendo Mario

Y en ese preciso momento llegan Mario y Luigi

Mario: Yoshi necesitamos de tu ayuda

Luigi: si Bowser tiene a la princesa

Yoshi: Waaahh!! (Traducción) nooo

Mario y Luigi: Ocupamos de tu ayuda para rescatarla

Yoshi: yoshiii (traducción) OK

Y de regreso en el castillo de Bowser

Bowser: Ahora que tengo a Peach y a la Star Rod soy invencible wahaha

Peach: Ojala aquí estuviera twink (personaje de paper Mario 1)

Y de un de repente se oye una ventana tock tock

Y Peach abrió la ventana y ahí estaba twink

Twink: Hola Peach como estas que ases aquí en el castillo de Bowser otra vez

Peach: Oye como me encontraste

Twink: Eldstar me envió con esto

Peach recibe un poder estrella

El 3er poder star storm (3er estrella del paper Mario)

Peach: muchas gracias Twink

Twink: De nada Peach pero creo que me boy a quedar contigo

Peach: OK Twink

Y regresando a la tierra nos encontramos con ni más ni menos que el mismo Baby bowser en el Koopa Fortress (primer calabozo de paper Mario 1)

Baby bowser: Donde estará esa estrella con poderes místicos

(Los personajes que tienen los nombres de Koopa son los Koopa Bros)

Koopa Red: Ese niño tonto que hace nuestro castillo

Koopa Black: no lo se

Koopa Green: Tal vez tengamos que darle una bienvenida

Koopa Yellow: Si será lo mejor para nuestro visitante ja ja ja

Baby bowser: Mmm… donde estará

Y Baby bowser ve la estrella la cual es Eldstar

Baby bowser: Ya la vi es mía Wajaja

Koopa bros los 4: nunca eso nos lo dio el rey Bowser

Baby bowser: Pero yo soy el rey bowser

Koopa Red: Jaja tu ya quisieras

Baby bowser: Entonces me harán probarlo

Koopa bros los 4: Entonces te retaremos a una batalla si nos ganas te daremos esto.

Koopa Red saca a Eldstar hecho una carta

Baby bowser: Hecho

Quien ganara la batalla. Que le paso a Mario, Luigi y Yoshi

Que paso con bowser, con Peach y Twink descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio Súper Mario bros 2 La búsqueda de las Estrellas


	3. La busqueda de las estrellas

Súper Mario Bros 2 La búsqueda de las Estrellas

Regresemos a nuestra historia en la pelea que tenían Baby bowser y los Koopa Bros

Koopa Bros: Hora de la pelea pero no si antes una trampa

Baby bowser se les acerca y ellos activan la trampa

Baby bowser: Waaaaaa

Koopa Bros: Jaja ya nos deshicimos de ese niño

Y Baby bowser cae en un gran hoyo en el cual ahí muchas bob-omb

Baby bowser: No me hagan daño díganme quien los encerró aquí

Bob-omb: Los Koopa Bros

Baby bowser: juntos acabaremos con ellos

Bob-omb: Si

Baby bowser: OK mis amigos necesito a alguno que quebré esta pared

Bob-omb: Yo lo are

Suena un bomb en la pared y la pared se destruye y algunos guardianes se dan cuenta de lo ocurrido

Bob-omb: Somos libres

Baby bowser: Gracias amigos por ayudarme a salir

Koopa y Goomba enemigos: Que paso con la celda de los prisioneros

Koopa: Claro que no lo estas viendo exploto

Goomba: O si si claro

Koopa: Que tienes?

Goomba: Es que estoy un poco distraído perdón

Koopa: OK pero tenemos que encontrar a esas Bob-omb's

Goomba: OK

Mientras tanto con Baby bowser y los Koopa Bros

Baby bowser: Por fin los encontré Koopa bros

Koopa Red: Nunca obtendrás la carta de Eldstar

Koopa Bros los 4: ¡PELEA!

Mientras estaban Baby bowser y los Koopa Bros en su batalla las Bob-omb escapaban

Bob-omb: Por fin somos libres gracias a ese muchacho le debemos una verdad

Bom-omb todas las demás: SI

Y la pelea acabo y gano Baby bowser arrebatándoles a Eldstar de las manos a los Koopa Bros

Baby bowser: Jaja no pudieron con migo soy mejor que esos payasos

Baby bowser alza a Eldstar y obtiene el poder de Eldstar Refresh

Mientras tanto donde estaban Mario, Luigi y Yoshi

Mario: Luigi no sabes si hay un pueblo cerca de aquí

Luigi: No Nada mas ahí uno pero esta pasando el desierto

Mario: Ohh! por que

Yoshi:(yoshi yo yoshi) (traducción) lo bueno es que no esta muy lejos el desierto

Mario: OK hay que ser positivos

Mario, Luigi y Yoshi caminaron por horas y horas hasta que llegaron a un puente

¿?: Quien anda ahí quien se atreve a entrar en mi territorio

Mario: it's a my Mario

Luigi: Ohh Luigi Ohh Luigi

Yoshi: Yoshi

¿?: Yo soy Buzarrd rey de esta tierra y esta prohibido que pasen por aquí al menos que me derroten

Mario, Luigi y Yoshi: OK

Y así se desato una feroz batalla entre los buenos y "el malo"

Y pues obvio ganaron los buenos

Mario: Y ahora que Buzarrd nos dejas pasar o no

Buzarrd: Si aunque me duela si pero no vuelvan

Mario, Luigi y Yoshi avanzaron a el desierto y llegaron a la pequeña ciudad desert outpost y regresando con Peach y Twink

Twink: Peach crees que Mario venga

Peach: Si Twink si lo va a hacer

Bowser: Ohh Peach!!!

Peach: Corre Twink escóndete

Y Bowser abre la puerta

Bowser: Que hace mi invitada especial

Peach: Nada importante o que te importe

Bowser: Ohh lo que tu hagas me importa mucho

Ahora dime

Peach: Me estoy maquillando

Bowser: Para que?

Peach: Eso no te importa

Y Bowser se va del cuarto de Peach

Peach: fiu casi nos cacha Twink

Twink: Lo se por poco

Regresando con los Héroes (Mario, Luigi y Yoshi

Mario: que será esta rara piedra que nos dio ese ratón

Luigi: Pues no lo se Mario

Yoshi: (Yoshi) (traducción) pues yo tampoco se

Y los Héroes se aventuraron en el desierto y la extraña piedra brillaba

Mario: Ey mira un lugar para sentarme y descansar

Luigi: No creo que sea un asiento

Mario: Tonterías

Y al sentarse Mario se le callo la piedra mística y callo en el "asiento"

Y empezó a temblar

Mario: Que esta pasando

Luigi: No lo se

Yoshi: (yo) (Traducción) yo tampoco

Y de un de repente salio de la tierra un castillo

Mario, Luigi y Yoshi: Guau!!!

Y todos entraron al castillo del desierto

Y encontraron otras piedras misteriosas

Y un par de mejoras para sus armas la de Mario es un martillo

El de Luigi es un par de botas con más poder

Y lo de Yoshi un pisotón mas fuerte

Mario: Yo pondré la piedra lunar

Luigi: Yo la cuadrada

Yoshi: (Yo Yo) (traducción) Yo la Triangular

Y se abrió una puerta secreta en la cual estaba un Koopatroopa faraón

¿?: Yo soy tutankoopa rey del desierto y todo lo que lo habita y tengo el poder de la mística estrella Mamar y no la tendrán nunca me la quitaran

Mario, Luigi, Yoshi y tutankoopa desataron una batalla y ya se saben el final jaja

Tutankoopa deja caer la carta que contiene a Mamar (la segunda estrella)

Y así termina este capitulo de Súper Mario Bros 2 Prepárense para el 3er episodio Súper Mario Bros 3 Buscando a Tubabluba que paso con Peach y Twink y Baby bowser acaso se unió con las bob-omb's

Descúbralo en el 3er episodio


	4. Buscando a Tubablubba

Súper Mario Bros 3 Buscando a Tubabluba

Y Regresando con Peach y Twink

Peach: Oye Twink para que Eldstar te envio con esa estrella

Twink: No lo se solo me dijo que te la diera que tu sabrias como

Usarla

Peach: Pero por que Eldstar pensó que sabría usarla?

Twink: Pues yo pienso que pronto sabremos como usarla no crees

Peach: Si

Y regresando con los "Héroes"

Mario: Y donde estará la próxima estrella

Luigi: la verdad no lo se Mario

Yoshi: (Yoshi Yoshi) (traducción) por que no revisas el mapa Mario

Mario: Buena idea Yoshi

Y al revisar el mapa Mario se dio cuenta de que la siguiente estrella estaba en el castillo de tubabluba

Luigi: Donde esta la estrella Mario

Mario: en el castillo de tubabluba

Luigi: No puede ser pero no importa vamos para allá

Yoshi: (Yoo) (traducción) Tienes razón Luigi

Y en eso apareció ni más ni menos que Wario

Wario: Hola que están buscando eh no lo se pero sin mi no lo encontraran así q me uno a su equipo

Mario: OK

Wario: Y que están buscando exactamente ehh

Mario: Las 7 Cristal Stars

Wario: Dijiste 7 Cristal Stars

Mario: Si por que?

Wario: Por que tengo algo parecido

Y Wario alza la 1ra Cristal Star pero la del (2do juego d paper Mario creo que la entienden la historia eh)

Mario: De donde la sacaste Wario

Wario: De una tierra lejana llamada Rougeport

Mario: Rougeport nunca había oído de esa isla i donde queda Wario

Wario: Muy lejos de aquí

Mario: O bueno no hay que desviarnos de nuestro camino

Wario, Luigi y Yoshi: OK

Y al llegar a las boo's mansión Bow los sorprendió

Bow: Que ases por aquí otra vez Mario

Mario: Buscando las Cristal Star que esta en el castillo de tubabluba

Bow: Pero que no tubabluba esta muerto?

Mario: No su corazón resistió no recuerdas cuando lo vencimos

Bow: A ya recordé que se fue corriendo y regreso por la revancha

Mario y Luigi: Si por eso es que estamos buscando ayuda

Bow: Entonces con gusto iré a derrotar a ese tubabluba otra vez

Mario: OK

Y regresando con Baby bowser

Baby bowser: Como podré obtener las demás estrellas místicas

Kamek: Señor tengo informes de las estrellas

Baby bowser: Habla Kamek

Kamek: Encontré fuentes muy valiosas de este poder de estrella en el

Pueblo de Toad town

Baby bowser: Gracias por tu información Kamek es muy bueno

Saber que cuento contigo

Kamek: Gracias jefe

Baby bowser por la estrella a Toad town

Kamek: Si

Y con nuestros "Héroes"

Mario: Ya llegamos al castillo de Tubabluba

Wario: Y ahora lo vencemos

Luigi: No Wario ahí guardianes por todas las paredes alguien tiene que ir con Bow y des aparecer para que los desactive

Mario: Gran idea Luigi

Yoshi: (caricataru) (traducción) tienes razón Luigi

Mario yo boy a ir con Bow

Bow: Estoy de acuerdo con Mario

Así que Bow y Mario entraron en el castillo de Tubabluba

Y Mario desactivo los robots para que pudieran pasar los demás sin problema

Wario, Luigi y Yoshi: Gracias

Mario y Bow: De nada

Y los demás siguieron por los pasillos del castillo

Y llegaron con tubabluba y como siempre estaba dormido

Tubabluba: (No por favor déjame en paz no me mates Mario)

(Esto lo dijo dormido aunque estaría bien un poco de acción jaja)

Todos: Está dormido

Y Tubabluba se despierta al oír la voz de los "Héroes"

Tubabluba: Que asen aquí

Mario: Estamos aquí para obtener la Cristal Stars

Tubabluba: Pero yo no la tengo

Mario: Como que no la tienes

Tubabluba: Es enserio

Mario: Entonces quien la tiene

Tubabluba: No lo se

¿?: Yo se quien la tiene pero no les diré

Mario: Rebélate

Corazón de Tubabluba: La tiene la princesa Peach

Mario: Pero quien se la dio

Corazón de Tubabluba: Alguien llamado Twink

Mario: Yo se quien es

Corazón de Tubabluba: Enserio

Mario: Si

Y al saber quien tenia la 3er Cristal Star fueron en busca de ella

Que pasara con Nuestros "Héroes" por que el Corazón de Tubabluba

Les ayudara o será otro enemigo descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio

Súper Mario Bros 4 La misteriosa Toy box


	5. El castillo de Peach

Súper Mario bros 4 La misteriosa Toy box

Ahora vamos a empezar nuestra historia con un poco de Bebés

Baby bowser: Kamek no puedes detectar la estrella con tu magia?

Kamek: Buena idea amo lo are

Y Kamek empezó a usar su varita para buscar la estrella y desafortunadamente

Kamek: La encontré señor esta en la parte oeste de este pueblo

Baby bowser: Exactamente donde Kamek

Kamek: En un lugar llamado Toy box

Baby bowser: Toy box?

Kamek: Si

Baby bowser: Vamos para allá

Y Baby bowser junto con Kamek entraron a la Toy box

Y regresamos con nuestros "Héroes"

Mario: Ahora que entramos al castillo debemos encontrar a Peach

Luigi: Cierto

Wario: Pero donde estará la princesa?

Yoshi: (yoshi) (traducción) en la parte mas alta del castillo supongo

Corazón de Tubabluba: (Mmm… espero poder sacarles las Cristal Stars a estos tontos jajaja)

Mario: Entonces vamos a buscar a Peach

Luigi, Wario y Yoshi: OK

Y nuestros "Héroes" fueron a buscar al Prof. E.gadd

E.gadd: Que paso chicos

Mario: Estamos en búsqueda de la 3er Cristal Star pero la tiene Peach y ella esta en el cielo

E.gadd: A de haberlo dicho antes esto lo aremos con mi nuevo invento

Todos: … ¿?

E.gadd: La poltergust Ver. 4.0

Todos: Ahh…

Mario: Y como esa aspiradora nos va a llevar al castillo flotante

E.gadd: Pues muy fácil y bla bla Y E.gadd explico esto de la forma mas científicamente posible

Wario: Ya eso nos va a llevar si o no

E.gadd: OK si preparencen para el viaje

Todos: OK

Y Mientras Baby bowser seguía en la Toy box

Baby bowser: Donde esta estoy arto de esto

Kamek: Mire

Y al voltear Baby bowser ve la 4ta estrella "Muscular"

Baby bowser: Es mía

Pero un misterioso personaje se la lleva

¿?: La estrella es mía

Baby bowser y Kamek: Quien eres

General guy: Soy yo el mejor shy guy

Baby bowser: Si y eso que tiene que ver la estrella es mía yo la vi primero

General guy: Así si la quieres tendrás que ganarla

Y se desato una gran batalla entre estos personajes

Ganando Baby bowser y Kamek

General guy: Me rindo tomen la estrella

Baby bowser: Jaja ya tengo otra estrella van 2 estrellas faltan 5

Y regresando con los "Héroes" ya adentro del castillo

Wario: Como podremos entrar en el cuarto de Peach

Y Mario presiono un switch

Todos excepto Mario: Como lo hiciste

Mario: Mmm… paisaje secreto

Peach y Twink: Mario y Todos los demás

Mario: Peach dame la estrella antes de que llegue Bowser

Y antes de que se acercara Bowser entra en acción

Bowser: Wahaha tengo a las dos cosas mas importantes del mundo a la StarRod y las 2 estrellas

Bowser saca la 3er y la 7ma estrella

Mario: Bowser dame la estrella

Bowser: Nunca tendrás que quitármela

Mario: OK

Mario le quita la estrella 3er a Bowser y todos escapan incluyendo a Peach y a Twink

Peach: Gracias a todos por rescatarme

Todos: De nada

Y así este episodio acabo que abra pasado después de que Baby bowser

Obtuvo la 4ta estrella

Que paso con los "Héroes"

En que parte abrían caído

Descúbranlo en 5to episodio

"La Isla Misteriosa"


	6. La isla misteriosa

Súper Mario Bros 5 La isla misteriosa

Y regresamos con nuestros "Héroes"

Mientras caían del castillo de Peach

Todos: Waaaaa

Y todos los integrantes cayeron en una isla en la cual había

Muchos Yoshis

Mario: Que es esta isla?

Luigi: No lo se

Y de un de repente unos Yoshis llegan con ellos

Yoshi Elder: Nuestros niños de la isla han desaparecido

Mario: Cuales niños?

Yoshi Elder: Los niños de la isla se han ido a la parte más profunda de la jungla

Mario: Iremos a buscarlos verdad chicos

Todos: Si

Así que todos se fueron en busca de los niños

Mario encontró al yoshi verde

Luigi al rojo

Peach y Twink al rosa

Wario al amarillo

Y Yoshi al negro y al blanco

Y al volver con el Yoshi Elder

Yoshi Elder: Gracias por rescatar a los Yoshis bebés

Mario: No importa pero no sabe si aquí ahí una Cristal Star

Yoshi Elder: Lo siento chicos pero no se que es eso pero una rara estrella cayo ayer en el volcán y un niño junto con un Koopa también pregunto lo mismo

Todos: Niño???

Yoshi Elder: Si un niño y un extraño Koopa

Mario: Mmm… tal vez era algún Koopa extraño

Yoshi Elder: Si ya que ese volcán esta apunto de hacer erupción 3…2…1…

Y cuando nuestro amigo dejo de contar el volcán estallo

BOOM!!!

Y de ahí salio Baby bowser y Kamek

Baby bowser y Kamek: Nooo

Mario: Extraño

Yoshi Elder: Si pero el volcán estallara

En unas cuantas horas i quieren esa estrella tienen la oportunidad perfecta

Todos: OK

Así que nuestros "Héroes" fueron al volcán y al llegar a lo más profundo estaba la estrella allí tirada Mistar la 5ta estrella así que Mario la recogió y esta les agradeció pero el volcán iba a hacer erupción de nuevo así que todos salieron de ahí

Y así acaba este emocionante episodio de Súper Mario Bros

Que paso con Baby bowser y Kamek descúbranlo en el siguiente episodio

Dejen reviews por favor


	7. El misterio tras la puerta

Perdón por el retraso pero estuve un poco ocupado

Con las fiestas si mi fanfic no les gusta díganmelo OK

Dejen reviews

Súper Mario Bros 6 El misterio tras la puerta

Al saber en el episodio anterior que Baby bowser y Kamek

Volaron fuera del volcán regresaron a toad town

Baby bowser: Kamek que paso con las estrellas que

Teníamos

Kamek: volaron a un lugar llamado flower fields

Baby bowser: Y donde esta eso

Kamek: Tras la puerta de el jardín de esa pequeña toad

Baby bowser: Entonces vamos allá

Kamek: OK

Entonces Baby bowser y Kamek siguieron su camino

Al pueblo de toad town pero en el camino se encontraron a

Kent c. koopa

Kent c. koopa: Muahaha si quieren pasar tienen que

Darme 100 monedas

Baby bowser: Que estas loco no pienso darte esa cantidad

Kent c. koopa: Entonces no pasan

Kamek: Entonces te retamos a una batalla

Kent c. koopa: No podran conmigo soy demasiado grande

Baby bowser: Que OK vamos a pelear

Y antes de que Kent c. koopa levantara un dedo Kamek

Lo desapareció

Baby bowser: Jajaja ganamos

Y al llegar a toad town descubrieron que nuestros "Heroes"

Ya estaban adentro de este mundo

Baby bowser: Que no puede ser como llegaron más rápido

Kamek: No lo se pero vamos a ver que asen ahí

Baby bowser: OK

Y Baby bowser junto con Kamek entraron en el misterioso

mundo de Flower fields

Baby bowser: Ey mira a esa extraña flor

Kamek: Tal vez sepa algo sobre este lugar

Baby bowser: Vamos a preguntarle

Así que Baby bowser y Kamek le preguntaron sobre Flower fields

Crazy daisy: Que ocupan saber sobre Flower fields

Baby bowser: Todo lo que sepas

Así que crazy daisy les dijo todo lo que ella sabia incluso que

Huff Puff les robo esa tierra y regresamos con los "Heroes"

Quienes estaban con un lakitu llamado Spike

Mario: Por que no nos dejas ir con el sol

Spike: Por que mi jefe me ordeno que nadie pasaba

Mario: Pero necesito ir con el necesito regresar la paz a Flower fields

Spike: Eso nunca si quieren ver al sol tiene que pasar sobre mi

Mario: OK entonces te reto a una batalla

Spike: Con mucho gusto

Pero antes de que espesara una lakitu llego

Lakilulu: No Lakilester no te dejare que peles otra vez

Lakilester: Que me llamo Spike

Lakilulu: No si vuelves a pelear me iré y te dejare solo

Lakilester: No me importa mi jefe me cuidaría mejor

Así que lakilulu se fue dejando a lakilester solo

Lakilester: No Lakilulu no te vallas

Lakilulu: Muy tarde pero si me quieres dímelo

Lakilester: Te quiero

Lakilulu: OK me quedo pero no peles

Lakilester: OK

Mario: Entonces me podrás llevar con el sol

Lakilester: Si

Y Mario visito al sol y el sol regreso a Flower fields

Huff puff: Que regreso el sol a esta tierra no puede ser

Mario: Si Huff puff te venceré para obtener la 6ta estrella

Huff puff: Eso nunca

Y así una pelea empezó entre los "Héroes" y Huff puff

Ganando los "Héroes" obvio

Mario: Bien la 6ta estrella es nuestra

Y saliendo los "Héroes" del misterioso Flower fields

Se encontraron con Baby bowser y Kamek

Baby bowser: Dame las estrellas Mario y no tendré que quitártelas

Mario: No te las voy a dar

Kamek: Dáselas a mi amo o veras

Mario: Nunca

Baby bowser: A si entonces el que gane se lleva todo

Y el que pierda se quedara solo sin nada

Y que pasara con la pelea quien ganara yo no lo se pero dejen reviews y lo sabrán


	8. El Cristal Palace

Súper Mario Bros 7 El Cristal Palace

Lo lamento por la demora lo q paso es q me confundí

Un poco y no c me ocurría nada pero ya estoy aquí

De nuevo oh y dejen reviews con sugerencias

Y regresamos cuando Mario y sus amigos salieron del

Flower fields y se encontraron con Baby bowser y Kamek

Mario: Ya dejen de molestarnos

Baby bowser: Nunca yo quiero mis estrellas

Kamek: Y si mi amo las quiere yo se las daré

Mario: Eso nunca yo no te las voy a dar si las

Quieres ven por ellas

Así que Baby bowser embistió a Mario dejando caer

Sus estrellas

Baby bowser: Nooo mis estrellas

Mario: Son mías

Y Mario y los demás corrieron como un trueno

Y llegaron a un lugar llamado Sherbet town

Pingüino: Hola extranjeros que asen por aquí

Mario: Vamos en busca de las Cristal Stars

Pingüino: Cristal Stars nunca había oído sobre eso tal vez

El sheriff sepa algo

Mario: Y donde vive el sheriff

Pingüino: Del otro lado de la ciudad

Mario: OK vamos para allá

Y Mario y compañía fueron a la casa del Sheriff

Sheriff: Quien es?

Mario: It's a mi Mario

Sheriff: Oh es Mario entra

Mario: Okidokeii

Y al entrar el Sheriff le dijo todo a Mario

Mario: Entonces vamos para allá

Todos: OK

Y Mario y compañía llegaron a el Cristal Palace

Mario: Es aquí el Cristal Palace

Luigi: Mmm… un poco misterioso ya que este espejo se mueve de este lado al mover esta estatua

Mario: Cierto

Wario: Ya se voy a mover esta estatua y del otro lado lo pongo encima de ese switch

Mario: Genial tal vez sirva

Y así fue Wario puso la estatua acomodada del lado del espejo y apareció un raro personaje

¿?: Muahahaha nunca podrán vencerme soy el mejor y no podrán quitarme la última estrella

Mario: Quien eres?

Cristal King: Soy yo el Cristal King el mejor nadie puede vencerme

Mario: A si eso es lo que crees

Y empezó Ganando Mario y Cristal King soltó la última estrella la 7ma estrella Kalmar

Y así termina este capitulo si han jugado el juego de Paper Mario no no sigue el castillo de Bowser pero si quieren saber pueden agregarme en el MSN es y dejen reviews

El séptimo episodio es tatata no lo sabrán muajajaja


	9. El castillo de Bowser

Súper Mario Bros 8 El castillo de Bowser

Bueno ahora tal vez esta sea la última parte de esta emocionante

Historia

O tal vez no, así que no se separen de esta emocionante historia

(Es lo que yo pienso)

Ahora regresamos con Mario y compañía antes de que

Se fueran al Star Road para llegar al castillo de Bowser

Mario: Guau será difícil aunque no imposible

Luigi: Cierto

Wario: Mario tiene razón

Peach y Twink: Pero no es imposible vamos tengan mentalidad

Positiva (Wario no, el se quema el cerebro jaja)

Así que todos fueron al Star Road y llegaron a una pequeña

Villa llamada Star Valley y ahí descansaron antes de ir al castillo de Bowser

Mario: Ah que pasara con nosotros ojala todo salga bien

Peach: Si eso estaría bien duerman bien mañana nos vamos de aquí

Todos: Buenas noches

Y nuestros "Héroes" descansaron lo mas que pudieron para llegar con buena salud al castillo de Bowser pero hubo un pequeño incidente Wario se enfermo

Mario: Lo siento Wario pero no podrás ir

Wario: Bueno entonces les deseo buena suerte

Mario, Peach, Luigi y Twink: Gracias

Mario: Entonces vamos para allá

Todos: Si

Así que todos se fueron al castillo de Bowser y en la entrada se encontraron a Iggy koopa (un koopaling)

Iggy: No los voy a dejar pasar al menos de que me den una estrella

Mario: No no te la voy a dar

Y de la nada apareció Roy

Roy: Entonces nos vas a obligar

Y también aparecieron los demás Koopalings (no me acuerdo como se llaman perdón)

Y retaron a los "Héroes" pero en un desesperado tiro los Koopalings atacaron y los "Héroes" perdieron y los encerraron el la celda del castillo y los visito Bowser

Bowser: Muahahaha y ahora que piensan hacer no esperen nada ja ja

Mario: Solo espera a que te tenga

Bowser: Entonces eso es lo que quieres eh

Mario: No podrás conmigo

Bowser: Eso es lo que crees koopa troopa libéralos

Koopa: OK como usted diga señor

Y el Koopa los libero obvio

Y Mario ataco a Bowser asiéndolo caer

Peach: No, Bowser déjalo en paz

Bowser: Que que quieres que lo golpe mas pobre Mario lo que boy a hacer es tirarlo al vació

Todos: Entonces tiranos a todos

Bowser: Con mucho gusto y el utilizo el poder de la Star Rod

Y Bowser los tiro a todos al vació cayendo en roqueport

Y cuando todos cayeron en Rogueport, estaban cerca del mar

Que pasara con los "Héroes" que harán en Rogueport Mario sabrá donde esta la 1ra estrella descúbranlo en el episodio


	10. La batalla final 3 vs 3

Súper Mario Bros 9 El regreso al castillo

Lo lamento pero este fic fue cortado por situaciones del computador oO god damn you computador perdón un poco estresado jajaja bueno lo la hago de pex y lo sigo aquí va

Y regresamos al castillo de Bowser cuando Mario recupero las estrellas de toad town, y en el castillo

Mario: Lo malo es que ahí que cruzar por el camino de las estrellas otra vez

Luigi: Si, oye por que no volamos

Peach: Por que no traje mi sombrilla Luigi

Luigi: O es cierto

Productor (Yo): Ey Luigi

Luigi: Si

Productor: No hagas preguntas tontas o te despido

Luigi: Por que

Productor: Por que soy el jefe aquí buahahaha

Luigi: O bueno, me callo

Productor: OK regresen a sus puestos

Mario: Por fin llegamos al castillo de Bowser

Luigi: Que bien me estaba aburriendo

Productor: Lo ciento Luigi despedido

Fans de Luigi: OHHHHHHHH NOOOOOO no lo despida

Luigi: Por favor no me despida déme otra oportunidad por favor piense en la familia con Daisy que nunca tendré

Alguien sin importancia: Pero señorita Laura

Productor: Ejem es del otro lado del foro

Alguien sin importancia: A OK perdón

Num.1: Chicos del barrio a sus posiciones

Productor: Ejem el foro de a lado num.1

Num.1: A OK Gracias chicos del barrio al otro foro

Productor: Sin más interrupciones vamos a seguir con esto

Todos: OK

Y en el castillo

Mario: Nunca podrás con nosotros Bowser nosotros somos 3 y solo eres uno

Bowser: A si refuerzos

Kammy: Reportándose señor

Kamek: Reportándose señor

Bowser: Entonces que dices ahora Mario

Mario: Entonces es más justo 3 vs 3

Entonces empezó la batalla de los "Héroes" contra los "Malos" primero Bowser lanzó una bola de fuego a Luigi,

Mario salto contra Kamek y Peach ataco con su sombrilla a Kammy, pero ella lo esquivo e izo que le pegara a Bowser. Bowser se enfureció y ataco a Mario con todas sus fuerzas haciéndolo caer casi al fondo pero Mario se agarro y no cayo al vació se enojo tanto que aventó a Kamek contra Kammy casi matándolos

Bowser uso el poder de la Star Rod para hacerse invencible pero Mario uso el poder de las estrellas para contrarrestarlo y Mario aventó a Bowser al vació

Y así esta historia acabo y todos fueron felices pero

MORALEJA Nunca hagan favores a lo wey


End file.
